


Cave

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cavemen, Explicit Sexual Content, Hunters & Hunting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/30710.html?thread=60851446#t60851446">prompt</a> ”Kurt and Blaine are cavemen discovering buttsex for the first time.” This prompt already has a great, classic comedy/crack fill, but I thought it would be fun to try writing a more serious smut fill. :)<br/><a href="http://likearumchocolatesouffle.tumblr.com/post/67794455593/drabble-cave-klaine-cavemen-au-nc17">Read on Tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cave

A long time ago, before books or television, before cities or countries, before clothes or jewelry or haircuts or shoes, Blaine lived in a cave with his companion, Kurt.

They would rinse themselves clean in the river in the morning before hunting. Though it was cold, it felt good to wash away the sweat and grime, and the ritual had the additional purpose of making them less vulnerable to predators, with less scent to give them away.

Sometimes they would hunt together, helping each other by blocking an animal’s escape in the opposite direction. Sometimes Kurt would go alone while Blaine started a fire, or Blaine would fish while Kurt gathered fruit.

Every animal they caught was not only used for food; the pelts were also added to their little nest at the back of their cave. It became thicker and more comfortable with every passing season. Kurt tended to specifically target rabbits, not only for the flavor, but also for the luxurious softness of the fur against his skin.

At night they laid together in the nest for warmth, sometimes lying awake cuddling for a while before sleeping. Kurt would revel in touching the hair of Blaine’s body, amused at the textures, and Blaine would use his calloused fingers to trace the freckles on Kurt’s face, which was less bearded than Blaine’s, and less tanned.

At the beginning of their time together, when they got hard and eager, they would rut against each other’s bodies, cocks against bellies and hands in hair. They would press their mouths together in a way that felt comforting and good. They soon discovered the pleasure of gripping each other’s cocks with their hands and jerking into each other’s fists, grunting and gasping, hearing the echoes of their shouts off the cave walls.

Sometimes the desire would start in the daytime when there was so much to do. Blaine would walk about the fields, spear in hand, with his hard cock pointing forward and his naked body tense with lust. He would return too distracted to eat, and it wasn’t uncommon for Kurt to cook or make weapons while Blaine laid down and explored his own body, hands on his chest or between his legs, touching his nipples, his balls, his hole, or on his hands and knees humping against the downy bedding. Or Kurt would do the same while Blaine prepared their meal.

Blaine grew to love the scents of Kurt’s body, especially at night, after a day of hard work in the sun. He would lower himself down, chasing the delicious smells, sniffing and licking as he went, his mouth all over Kurt’s stomach, his cock, the creases by his thighs, down, down to the cleft of his ass. He would push Kurt’s legs up and lick and lick while Kurt writhed and moaned, both of them rubbing at their own cocks with their hands.

On a night like this, Kurt found himself so relaxed on his back, so wet from Blaine’s tongue, so eager for  _something_ , he pulled Blaine back up and wrapped his limbs around Blaine’s body, humping upward, rubbing his cock against Blaine’s belly, desperate for relief.

Blaine thrashed and jerked, and his cock made its way between Kurt’s legs, through the spit between Kurt’s ass cheeks, Blaine’s pre-come making it slipperier. Blaine’s cock caught on Kurt’s hole as he jerked downward, and with just the head inside, Kurt cried out and rutted harder, grunting and gripping bruises into Blaine’s shoulders. Blaine bucked and came, pulsing and pulsing into Kurt’s hole, and it was suddenly so wet that he slipped deeper inside, fucking harder as he moaned. Kurt’s cock twitched and surged, and his body arched. He threw his head back and wailed out loud as his come spurted out between them.

They laid there, bodies heaving, both overwhelmed, and neither willing to move just yet. They panted and pressed their lips together, and then Blaine reached down to touch the place where they were still joined, curious and pleased. It suddenly became tighter when Kurt reached his arms up and stretched, yawning contentedly, and Blaine grunted with the feeling.

As he rolled off of Kurt so they could cuddle on their sides, he was already thinking about doing what they’d just done again. He traced Kurt’s freckles with his fingers, and Kurt wriggled against their furry nest, and they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
